


the day will come again

by mytremblingfingertips



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Quarantine, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Dance Major San, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Film Major Wooyoung, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, chat fic, excessive side plots, group projects, idk what this is, just take it, no beta we die like me watching mama2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytremblingfingertips/pseuds/mytremblingfingertips
Summary: jung.wyi am thoyou’re always unmuting in class and shitand you seem like you know what you’re talking aboutngl i was kinda happy when we got assigned to each othermount_choireally?i’m touchedjung.wydon’t make this weird~or; it's quarantine, but science projects still exist and apparently so does love
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this originally started as an exercise for my writers' club but now i'm attached so here you go
> 
> a note about the rating: most of this is just humor atm, but it will get pretty heavy later on, and i'll update the tags as we go, but for now here's a quick list of warnings for future (currently unwritten) chapters:
> 
> tw//  
> \- Self-esteem and Body Image  
> \- Eating Disorders  
> \- Discussions of Depression and Anxiety
> 
> if any of that may bother you, please read with caution!!  
> (this first chapter is fine tho dw)
> 
> speaking of first chapters, this one is incredibly short. sorry about that.  
> i'm just establishing things rn so hopefully chapters will get longer in future. until then please bear with me !!
> 
> general notes:  
> most events in a chapter take place fairly close to each other time-wise  
> — denotes a mini time skip (same day)  
> ~~~ denotes a large time skip 
> 
> anyway, sorry for the colossal intro  
> so without further ado, please enjoy! ;)

**NEW CHAT**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

hey! it’s wooyoung from bio

is this san??

**mount_choi**

yo! hi

yes it is lol

**jung.wy**

great!

**mount_choi**

so uh,,, what are you thinking

**jung.wy**

like rn??

**mount_choi**

no for the project

**jung.wy**

oh yeah, duh

idrk that’s why i texted you

any ideas?

**mount_choi**

nada

literally none

**jung.wy**

glad to see we’re both useless

**mount_choi**

right on

wouldn’t be proper college kids if we weren’t

**jung.wy**

touche

**mount_choi**

sdflasdfjshd you did not just say touche

**jung.wy**

well no, i typed it

very big difference

**mount_choi**

oh for sure

**jung.wy**

what’s wrong with touche

**mount_choi**

r u srs?

you sound like an old man

or like a french guy

with a sword or something

but one of the really flimsy ones

you know what i’m talking about

**jung.wy**

fencing??

**mount_choi**

ya that

**jung.wy**

pretty sure the word is “en garde”

**mount_choi**

tomato x2

**jung.wy**

…

???

wtf does that mean

**mount_choi**

tomato tomato

y’know like “tomato tomah-to”

**jung.wy**

why didn’t you just write it like that in the first place

**mount_choi**

i

don’t know

**jung.wy**

i’m suddenly very worried for our project

**mount_choi**

r u calling me an idiot?? :((

**jung.wy**

well that _is_ the second time you’ve refused to type out “are you” so

**mount_choi**

it’s an aesthetic choice!!

i take so much fucking offense to that

**jung.wy**

:p

**mount_choi**

:(

:((

:(((((

**jung.wy**

i’m kidding

**mount_choi**

:(((((((((((((((((((((

**jung.wy**

you’re not an idiot san

**mount_choi**

:)

**jung.wy**

…most of the time

**mount_choi**

you barely know me!!

we’ve been talking for like 10 minutes!!!

**jung.wy**

and yet…

**mount_choi**

get ready to do this project by yourself

cuz i’m not helping if this is how i’m gonna be treated

**jung.wy**

ok ok i’m sorry

you’re very intelligent

**mount_choi**

why do i feel like you’re not being genuine

**jung.wy**

i am tho

you’re always unmuting in class and shit

and you seem like you know what you’re talking about

ngl i was kinda happy when we got assigned to each other

**mount_choi**

really?

i’m touched

**jung.wy**

don’t make this weird

**mount_choi**

ok fine

have you ever noticed that touched is one letter off from touche

wooyoung

wooyoung

hello?

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

**mount_choi**

nice to meet you too

—

**six years of torture <3**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

yeosang

yeosang help

yeooosaaannnggg

yeosang

love of my life

stars in my sky

the yin to my yang

yeo

sangie

yeosang

YEOSANG

**ysang_99**

jesus fucking-

WHAT

**jung.wy**

oh good you’re not dead

**ysang_99**

yeah no shit

i was taking a math test

**jung.wy**

oh god

how’d it go?

**ysang_99**

terribly, thanks for asking

**jung.wy**

aw no

that sucks man i’m sorry

**ysang_99**

eh it wasn’t that bad, just long 

i’m gonna need to take a week long nap to recover i think

my brain is simply ~mush~

smooth as baby’s bottom

**jung.wy**

i told you not to take calc

you could be breezing through applied math like the rest of us

but alas

**ysang_99**

alas indeed

transcendental functions are kicking my ass rn

**jung.wy**

i’m not even gonna pretend to know what those are

but anyway

i need a favor

**ysang_99**

i literally just said my brain is mush

**jung.wy**

it’s really simple i promise!

please??

**ysang_99**

what is it

**jung.wy**

so i’m making a video

**ysang_99**

as is required by your major, yes

**jung.wy**

stfu

i need someone to hold my stuff while i film

**ysang_99**

you want me

to hold your stuff

**jung.wy**

yes?

pls pls pls pls

**ysang_99**

no

**jung.wy**

:(

**ysang_99**

wooyoung babe i love you with my whole heart

but i am not gonna carry your camera bag for five hours

**jung.wy**

who said it was gonna take five hours??

**ysang_99**

…

wooyoung

**jung.wy**

ok fine it’ll take five hours

but please??

it’s gonna be out in the woods and my bag will get dirty

i’ve got like three tripods

sangie i’m begging you

**ysang_99**

i said no

**jung.wy**

you’re literally the only person who can touch my stuff rn

don’t make me carry it all

**ysang_99**

good night wooyoung

**jung.wy**

it’s 3:30 !!

**ysang_99**

see you in five hours

**jung.wy**

:(

**ysang_99**

<3

[ _ysang_99 has logged off_ ]

**jung.wy**

i’ll buy you fried chicken

[ _ysang_99 has logged on_ ]

—

**english LIT (haha get it?)**

[ _yunho.dos has logged on_ ]

**yunho.dos**

bro where tf are you

class is starting

**jung.wy**

no??

**yunho.dos**

yes??

prof lee changed the lecture time… 

cuz it’s his daughter’s birthday… 

remember?

**jung.wy**

SHIT

ok i’ll be there in like 20 min

**yunho.dos**

20 min??

dude where are you

**jung.wy**

well i _was_ in the woods

currently, i’m sprinting to my down

dwseo*

dorom*

dorm*****

**yunho.dos**

why were you in the woods

**jung.wy**

filming

**yunho.dos**

ah

tell yeosang i say hi

**jung.wy**

who said yeosang was with me?

**jung.wy**

(he says hey)

what’s happening in class rn

**yunho.dos**

nm but he’s about to take role

**jung.wy**

hngggg

can you stall for me??  
tell him i have bad internet or something

**yunho.dos**

literally all of us have the same internet but go off

**jung.wy**

then tell him my computer crashed

idc

**yunho.dos**

fine but ONLY because i love you

**jung.wy**

jeong yunho you’re a life saver

<3

i owe you

**yunho.dos**

i’ll hold you to that

you know i will

**jung.wy**

yeah i do

see you in like

12 min

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

—

**Hongjoong and Wooyoung**

[ _khj.designs has logged on_ ]

**khj.designs**

Wooyoung?

Was that you?

Why are you running?

**jung.wy**

LATE

**khj.designs**

Again?

Wooyoung, I’m disappointed.

**jung.wy**

shove it old man

**khj.designs**

I am ONE YEAR older than you!

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

**khj.designs**

Don’t you fucking log out on me!!

Kids these days

— 

**six years of torture <3**

[ _ysang_99 has logged on_ ]

**ysang_99**

open the fickibg foor

**jung.wy**

lmao what

**ysang_99**

open the fuxhubf dour

**jung.wy**

do i need to call someone

**ysang_99**

i’m thyping with one hand do not make ne sldp you

opek the hoddamn fucking doir

**jung.wy**

you have a key

this is your room too

**ysang_99**

yes but someone made me carru all of his syuff and now i inly have one hand so if you dont open the foor right ficking now i SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK IT DOEN

**jung.wy**

ok fine brb

**ysang_99**

thank yoj

**ysang_99**

what class are you in

**jung.wy**

english

also why are we texting still 

i’m right here

**ysang_99**

it’s easier

don’t you have english in the morning tho

**jung.wy**

usually yeah

but it’s my professor’s daughter’s birthday

so he changed the time

**ysang_99**

wouldn’t he want to have the afternoon off tho

**jung.wy**

wdym?

**ysang_99**

like

why would he move your class 

if he was gonna spend time with his daughter wouldn’t it make more sense to keep it when it is

so he could like

spend the afternoon with her

**jung.wy**

i

holy shit that _is_ weird

wait holy shit

i didn’t even think of that

oh my god

**ysang_99**

you’re reacting very strongly

i’m a little worried

i can see you breathing heavily

do you need a doctor

**jung.wy**

no i just

i gotta tell yunho

he’s gonna freak

**ysang_99**

wait why is this a big deal??

wooyoung what’s happening

[ _jung.wy took a screenshot_ ]

**ysang_99**

dude what the hell

**jung.wy**

brb

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

  
  


**NEW CHAT**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

YUNHO

YUNHO HOLY SHIT

**mount_choi**

wrong chat dude

**jung.wy**

WHOOPS MY BAD

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

  
  


**english LIT (haha geddit?)**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

YUNHO

yunho there’s been a development

**yunho.dos**

why are you on your phone in class

who am i kidding idc

what

**jung.wy**

so you know your bet with mingi

**yunho.dos**

which one

there’s like 12

**jung.wy**

the one about professor hwang

**yunho.dos**

YES

YES I DO KNOW IT

**jung.wy**

[ _IMAGE sent_ ]

**yunho.dos**

holy shit

with prof lee??

no way

**jung.wy**

it’s not solid proof yet

buuut it’s a start

**yunho.dos**

omg omg omg

hell YES

**jung.wy**

idk if this is a ‘hell yes’ kind of situation

**yunho.dos**

it is if you’re failing both english _and_ bio

(which i am)

**jung.wy**

dude do you need help?  
we can get you a tutor

yeosang’s pretty smart

you could ask him

**yunho.dos**

solid idea

gonna have to be a no from me

i think my pride’s too big to ask for a tutor

**jung.wy**

you can say that again

**yunho.dos**

hush

besides

with this info i might not need help at all

**jung.wy**

are you actually planning on exploiting this

**yunho.dos**

no

that’d be really insensitive

but a man can dream

thanks anyway

**jung.wy**

np

just glad to help out a friend ;)

**yunho.dos**

you still owe me a favor

**jung.wy**

goddamn it


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnggg i meant to update this sooner but i got ~distracted~
> 
> i honestly don't know how often i'll be adding chapters. i'm writing this for fun in between my other projects so frequent updates are a toss-up at best. i'll try not to wait more than a month tho *fingers crossed*
> 
> in the meantime, enjoy this mess!

**NEW CHAT**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

hey what was the homework for today

**mount_choi**

uhhh lemme check

**mount_choi**

pg 651-703

**jung.wy**

jesus christ

**mount_choi**

but wait!

there’s more

**jung.wy**

please no

**mount_choi**

“write a short analysis on the ethics of HeLa and its impact on cancer research”

**jung.wy**

oh god

are we sure this is bio

**mount_choi**

very

**jung.wy**

cuz this seems a little political for bio

**mount_choi**

it’s college, everything is political

**jung.wy**

true

thanks btw

for the hw

**mount_choi**

np!

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

—

**english LIT (haha geddit?)**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

it’s pg 7-53

and we gotta write about how fucked up HeLa was

**yunho.dos**

a) jesus fucking christ

b) are we sure those are the exact words

**jung.wy**

a) THAT’S WHAT I SAID

b) yes

**jung.wy**

b) no

we gotta write an analysis on the ethics of HeLa

but the ethics were fucked up so

**yunho.dos**

fair enough

how’s the project coming

**jung.wy**

it’s not

**yunho.dos**

mood

mingi wants to make an interpretive dance about mitosis

and honestly?

i’m here for it

**jung.wy**

i can picture it now

jeong yunho and song mingi

waltzing around the google meet

**yunho.dos**

hey, if prof hwang wants to give us creative liberty

then she better be prepared for creative liberty

OOH OOH Y'KNOW WHAT

**jung.wy**

what?

**yunho.dos**

you should make a film!

for your project i mean

**jung.wy**

what would it even be on

**yunho.dos**

bio probably

**jung.wy**

your genius is astounding

**yunho.dos**

i am choosing to ignore the sarcasm

so thank you

**jung.wy**

you’re welcome

**yunho.dos**

but seriously

i think you should!

it might be fun

**jung.wy**

yeah i guess

but san probably just wants to do a powerpoint

**yunho.dos**

oh your partner

forgot about that

damn

**jung.wy**

i can ask him

idk what he’s gonna say tho

you really scored getting mingi as a partner huh?

**yunho.dos**

heck yeah i did!

how is san btw

is he cool?

**jung.wy**

yeah he’s nice

haven’t really gotten to know him or anything

but he seems pretty smart so

thank god for that

**yunho.dos**

that’s good

make sure to ask him about that video

**jung.wy**

will do

i expect progress reports of your dance tho

i need this process documented

**yunho.dos**

oh absolutely

speaking of which

mingi’s calling me

peace dude

[ _yunho.dos has logged off_ ]

— 

**six years of torture <3**

[ _ysang_99 has logged on_ ]

**ysang_99**

come to the library

**jung.wy**

omw

— 

**six years of torture <3**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

i’m here

**ysang_99**

don’t act suspicious

**jung.wy**

i wasn’t going to??

**ysang_99**

ok come to the third floor

but like

slowly

and don’t acknowledge the librarian

**ysang_99**

actually maybe do acknowledge her

but don’t over play it

just like

a head nod or something

yeah that’ll be fine

‘cause it’ll be weird if you don't, right?

**jung.wy**

yeosang what’s going on

**ysang_99**

he’s here

**jung.wy**

who??

oh

glasses guy

**ysang_99**

glasses guy has a name

**jung.wy**

which is?

**ysang_99**

…

**jung.wy**

you forgot didn’t you

**ysang_99**

no comment

**ysang_99**

i was distracted, okay?!

**jung.wy**

what, by his glasses?

**ysang_99**

yes!

they’re really pretty and i w a n t t h e m

**jung.wy**

dude, literally just ask

**ysang_99**

it’s not that simple

**jung.wy**

yes it is

“hey i really like your glasses”

“where’d you get them”

simple

**ysang_99**

it’s not just the glasses though!

it’s his everything

**jung.wy**

oh his everything, hmm?

**ysang_99**

stop it

i know what you’re implying

**jung.wy**

*waggles eyebrows*

**ysang_99**

it’s not like that

i just

i really look up to him

he’s always so stylish and put together

and really nice too??

and idk

i wanna get to know him

like a mentor or something

**jung.wy**

a mentor?

**ysang_99**

you know what i mean

he just seems really cool

and i don’t wanna fuck this up

**jung.wy**

you’re not gonna

dw about it

just take a deep breath

walk your cute self over there

and _ask him_

**ysang_99**

ok

ok!

i can do this

**jung.wy**

attaboy!

**ysang_99**

nope nvm

can’t

**jung.wy**

yes you can!

**ysang_99**

no i mean i literally can’t

he’s gone

**jung.wy**

aw damn

next time

**ysang_99**

yeah

next time

**jung.wy**

hey yeosang

**ysang_99**

hm?

**jung.wy**

if all you needed was a pep talk

why’d you make me walk all the way over here

**ysang_99**

oh i figured we could get lunch

or ice cream

or both depending on how well this went

**jung.wy**

yeosang it’s practically winter

**ysang_99**

and?

**jung.wy**

point taken

**ysang_99**

we don’t have to if you don’t want

i know how you get sometimes

**jung.wy**

i’ll be fine

i’m on the second floor rn

meet me outside?

**ysang_99**

yes sir!

be right there <3

[ _ysang_99 has logged off_ ]

—

**NEW CHAT**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

any ideas yet?

**jung.wy**

hello?

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

—

**NEW CHAT**

[ _mount_choi has logged on_ ]

**mount_choi**

hey sorry

i was in dance practice

**jung.wy**

oh you dance?

that’s cool!

**mount_choi**

thanks!

yeah i’m a dance major

**jung.wy**

ooh fancy

**mount_choi**

that’s what you’d think

**jung.wy**

is it not?

**mount_choi**

sweaty would probably be a better word for it

**jung.wy**

hm

gross

**mount_choi**

lol yeah

my entire bag smells like feet

hell my entire dorm smells like feet

it’s inescapable, really

**jung.wy**

tmi dude

**mount_choi**

hey i’m just warning you

**jung.wy**

of the dangers of majoring in dance?

**mount_choi**

exactly

couldn’t have put it better myself

**jung.wy**

i’ll have to tell my friend yunho

**mount_choi**

oh, is he an incoming freshman?

**jung.wy**

nope, same grade as me

but he’s thinking of picking up dance as a minor next year

**mount_choi**

he should go for it!

grossness aside it’s a great time

and besides,

we need more guys in the program lol

**jung.wy**

too many girls for you to handle?

i bet they love you

**mount_choi**

they probably would if i didn’t smell like feet

but alas

the stench lingers

**jung.wy**

that’s too bad man

**mount_choi**

eh i don’t really mind

they smell like feet too

**jung.wy**

/snort/

you’re really ruining all chances you have with them y’know

**mount_choi**

who said i wanted a chance with them?

**jung.wy**

oh, dance girls not your type?

**mount_choi**

something like that

well that’s more girls for your friend then

**jung.wy**

i’ll let him know

he’ll be elated

**mount_choi**

glad to be of service

if you don’t mind my asking, what’s your major?

**jung.wy**

video production

**mount_choi**

oh wow

so like directing?

**jung.wy**

that’s part of it yeah

i also film, edit, script, etc

production includes the whole process

**mount_choi**

nice, nice

**jung.wy**

speaking of which

how would you feel about making a video for our project

**mount_choi**

what kind? like a movie?

the tragic love story of photosynthesis

**jung.wy**

lmao maybe

i was thinking more informational

like a bill nye type thing

**mount_choi**

oh wait that’d be cute!

i actually really like that

**jung.wy**

yeah?

**mount_choi**

yeah!

i’m kinda excited now

i figured we’d just do a powerpoint or something

**jung.wy**

honestly same

but this is worth a ton of points so i want it to be like

actually good

**mount_choi**

fair enough

are you sure you’re okay with this tho?

**jung.wy**

why wouldn’t i be?

it was my idea

**mount_choi**

and it’s a great idea don’t get me wrong

but like

it isn’t too much work is it?

idk the first thing about video production or whatever

so i won’t be able to help much

but i don’t want to just

dump the whole project on you, y’know?

**jung.wy**

it’ll be fine

i’ll teach you

**mount_choi**

can you really?

**jung.wy**

yeah, it’s easy!

sorta

it gets easier as you go

**mount_choi**

whatever you say

cause i’m warning you now, i’m hopeless with technology

**jung.wy**

i’m sure you’re not that bad

**mount_choi**

i didn’t know what copy and paste was until last semester

**jung.wy**

you

…what?

**mount_choi**

you heard me

**jung.wy**

but??

what did you do instead???

**mount_choi**

just

retyped the whole thing

every single time

**jung.wy**

omg

am i allowed to laugh

**mount_choi**

oh, 100%

god knows my roommate did when he found out

**jung.wy**

that’s so fucking funny

i’m so sorry

**mount_choi**

honestly i’m surprised i’ve lived this long

**jung.wy**

oh my god

i just realized

quarantine much be a bitch for you

**mount_choi**

you have no idea

online school is…

interesting

to say the least

**jung.wy**

i can imagine

**mount_choi**

pro tip: always double check the files you’re submitting _before_ you submit them

**jung.wy**

why do i feel like there’s a story there

san did you send your teacher porn

**mount_choi**

no no!

god nothing like that

but if professor hwang ever mentions a book called “flame of the thirteenth moon”

you should know that is was _definitely not_ written by 10 year old me

and i _definitely did not_ submit the first 80 pages instead of my chapter notes

**jung.wy**

YOU DIDN’T

**mount_choi**

exactly

i didn’t 

wink wink

(i did)

**jung.wy**

you wrote a book when you were 10?

**mount_choi**

i wrote three books when i was 10

FOTTM and its two sequels

**jung.wy**

that’s fantastic

i love that for 10 year old you

**mount_choi**

10 year old me needed another hobby

but yeah

good memories

**jung.wy**

well it was better than like

doing drugs

or something

**mount_choi**

what kind of 10 year old does drugs

**jung.wy**

have you met kids?

i’ve got an 8 year old brother and i’d be surprised if he wasn’t on drugs

the things he says sometimes…

i worry for him

**mount_choi**

i think that’s just how kids are

but point taken

**jung.wy**

oh wait!

you think we could make our project about that?

**mount_choi**

about what?

**jung.wy**

childhood development

genetics and shit

the way a child's genes affects their behavior

**mount_choi**

sure!

yeah that sounds fun

**jung.wy**

i could bring in my brother as an example

hold him up in front of the camera simba style

‘behold’

‘a child’

**mount_choi**

oh yeah

that’ll get us high marks for sure

**jung.wy**

glad to hear it

i’ll let him know

not that his ego needs inflating

**mount_choi**

wooyoung he’s a kid

**jung.wy**

doesn’t matter

there’s only room for one inflated ego in this family!

**mount_choi**

yours?

**jung.wy**

lmao i wish

nah i was talking about my mom

**mount_choi**

aw :(

well i think you’re great wooyoung

**jung.wy**

you barely know me

**mount_choi**

so?

you seem really cool

and besides, someone’s gotta inflate your ego

**mount_choi**

ope i’m back at my dorm

ttyl

**jung.wy**

sure

[ _mount_choi has logged off_ ]

  
  


**six years of torture <3**

[ _jung.wy has logged on_ ]

**jung.wy**

hey yeosang?

**jung.wy**

actually nvm

[ _jung.wy has logged off_ ]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, fottm is the title of a very real book i wrote in fifth grade
> 
> minnie <3
> 
> p.s.  
> i got a twitter!  
> @mytrembling_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> any questions, comments, or criticisms are greatly appreciated!
> 
> minnie <3


End file.
